las cosas cambian
by martisss
Summary: Una confesion modifica un poco las cosas. Un beso, las cambia por completo... mejor lean...


Ahora con suerte me saludas cuando nos encontramos en los pasillos, entre clase y clase

_Ahora con suerte me saludas cuando nos encontramos en los pasillos, entre clase y clase. Si tengo suerte, me das los buenos días al sentarnos a desayunar en el gran comedor. Si tengo suerte…_

_Hace tiempo, no tanto, tuve el valor de contarte algo que jamás habría imaginado tener que decirte._

- Venga, Gin, dime qué te pasa

- Nada, de verdad, es una tontería

- Ya, por eso no me dejas leer esa nota de Luna. Parece mentira que no confíes en mí…

- No es eso, Hermione, pero es que…

- Venga, si ya sé que es tu novia – dijo la castaña bromeando.

- No es gracioso. Pero si te pones tan pesada, toma.

La pelirroja le tendió la nota a su amiga, que tras leerla dijo:

- ¿Eso era? ¿Te gustan las tías?

- Sí – respondió Ginny con un leve sonrojo.

- Qué tonta eres, ¿de verdad pensabas que iba a enfadarme por algo así? – dijo la castaña.

Tras un abrazo se marcharon a las clases que tenían por la tarde.

_Me sentí tan feliz que no se me quitó mi sonrisa tonta durante toda la tarde. Bueno, se me borró cuando entré en la sala común y te vi besando a mi hermano. Había olvidado que estabais juntos._

_Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me gustabas. Como siempre, fue Luna la que tuvo que abrirme los ojos._

- … y me dijo que me fuera, Luna, me echó de la sala común. Y yo quería hablar con Hermione, necesitaba preguntarle una duda sobre la redacción de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Ya – contestó la rubia con tono cansado.

- Luna, no me escuchas.

- Ya…

- Te arde el pelo, Luna.

- Ya…

- ¿Por qué no me escuchas?

La chica rubia sacó la cabeza del último ejemplar de corazón de bruja

- Estoy leyendo un artículo sobre mi padre. ¿Por qué siempre que hablan de él dicen que está loco?

Ginny la miró con cara de pena y repitió su pregunta.

- ¿Por qué no me escuchas?

- Ginny – dijo Luna dejando la revista a un lado y poniéndose seria -, estás todo el día hablando de Hermione.

- No – contestó la Gryffindor muy tranquila – esta vez te estaba hablando de mi hermano.

- Me decías que te había echado de la sala común porque estaba con Hermione.

- Si, ¿y? – al parecer Luna escuchaba más de lo que parecía.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro.

- ¿Te gusta Hermione?

Ginny abrió la boca para contestar un no rotundo, pero necesitó un segundo para pensarlo, y acabó por responder:

- ¡Joder!

_A partir de ese día empecé a comportarme de una forma extraña contigo. Imaginé tantas veces cómo sería besarte que acabé pensando que quizá podría ser posible._

_Pero tan pronto me dabas la mano y me acariciabas la mejilla como me decías lo mucho que querías a Ron, y eso me dolía, me dolía mucho._

_Y así empecé a obsesionarme contigo. Empecé a ponerme celosa por todo y a enfadarme con mi hermano sin motivo._

_Un día, cansada de la situación, me enfadé. Esta vez fue contigo. Tú viniste a hablar y no tuve más remedio que admitirlo._

- Ginny – dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de su amiga - ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada.

- No me digas nada, llevas un tiempo fatal Gin. Estás muy rara.

- Lo siento – fue lo único que pudo decir la pelirroja

- ¿Por qué me dices siempre lo mismo? Ya sé que lo sientes, pero no sé por qué.

- Créeme, es mejor que no lo sepas – Dijo Ginny levantándose

Pero una mano tiró de ella.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Ginny intentaba soltarse para huir. Es la única opción que quedaba, huir o…

- Ginny, ¿te gusto?

… decir la verdad.

- Sí – contestó con un hilo de voz

Hermione soltó a Ginny y ésta se marchó dejando a su amiga sin poder moverse.

_Afortunadamente, eres una persona maravillosa, y viniste a decirme lo que ya sabía, que tú estás enamorada de mi hermano y que soy tu mejor amiga. También me dijiste que sentías de verdad que estuviera pasando por esta situación, pero que no podías corresponderme._

_Pasaban los días y empecé a sentirme más segura contigo, más como antes. Todo esto fue gracias a ti. Comenzaste a hacer bromas sobre el tema hasta el punto en el que nos reíamos juntas._

_Pero, a pesar de estar pasando, posiblemente, por el mejor momento en nuestra relación, necesitaba más. Necesitaba de ti lo que se llevaba mi hermano._

_Una noche, sentadas en los terrenos de Hogwarts, que había pasado a ser nuestro sitio favorito donde tú leías en voz alta y yo fingía escucharte mientras te admiraba, un beso cambió las cosas._

_No recuerdo cómo, ni en qué momento dejaste de leer para acercarte a mí y juntar tus labios con los míos, sólo recuerdo como si lo estuviera viviendo ahora mismo la sensación que tuve al sentir tus labios acercándose, y al notar que me besaban._

_También recuerdo de la misma forma tu mano en mi mejilla, y después en el cuello. Recuerdo el tacto de tu piel con mis manos, recuerdo lo mucho que me molestaba la túnica del colegio, la tuya, y después la mía. Recuerdo la sensación de notar tu cuerpo contra el mío, recuerdo tus ojos, tu mirada, más profunda que nunca._

_Luego todo acabó. Te marchaste al castillo antes que yo, y pasaron unos días hasta que volviste a hablarme._

_Durante esos días apenas te vi. Te metías en la habitación y nadie sabía de ti. Ni siquiera mi hermano conseguía estar contigo._

_Una tarde, mientras hacía los deberes de pociones te acercaste a mí._

- Ginny, ¿podemos hablar?

- Eh… sí, claro. Dime.

Hermione miró con gesto nervioso a su alrededor, y tras volver su mirada hacia Ginny dijo:

- Aquí no, Gin.

- Oh, vale.

Tras recoger sus cosas, Ginny se dirigió junto a Hermione a los terrenos de Hogwarts, y sin darse cuenta llegaron al sitio donde solían estar, y donde ocurrió todo.

- Herm – dijo la pelirroja al darse cuenta - ¿podemos ir a otro lado?

- Si, lo siento Gin, no me había fijado en… eso.

Acabaron por sentarse bajo un árbol no muy lejos del sauce boxeador. Entonces Hermione habló:

- Bueno… a ver, como te digo esto…

Ginny, que hasta el momento albergaba alguna esperanza de que esa conversación acabara bien, empezó a desilusionarse.

- Da igual, de verdad, no me importa…

- Ginny, déjame que hable.

- Claro, perdona.

- Lo qué… pasó… estuvo bien. Sí, lo estuvo. Pero no puedo. Yo quiero a tu hermano, Ginny. Y me siento tan culpable que no sé ni cómo mirarle – los ojos de Hermione estaban llorosos -. No dirás nada, ¿verdad? Por favor, no se lo digas.

Ginny no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

- No… voy a decirle nada, tranquila.

La castaña miró a su amiga con remordimiento. No tendría que haberle pedido algo así. Sabía de sobra que no iba a contarlo.

- Eso era todo, ¿verdad? – Ginny aun esperaba que Hermione cambiase de opinión. Todavía pensaba que después de lo ocurrido no podía volver todo atrás.

Pero Hermione asintió. Entonces Ginny se levantó para marcharse. Cuando ya había andado unos metros en dirección al castillo, su amiga la llamó.

- ¿Qué? – respondió la pelirroja sin ganas.

Entonces la prefecta sólo pudo darle un abrazo, que Ginny, en parte, agradeció. Tras ese abrazo, vino un suave beso en la mejilla. El último en mucho tiempo.

El siguiente beso tardaría unos años en volver, aunque a Ginny no le importó demasiado, es más, pensó que había merecido la pena esperar. Y a Hermione le supo tan bien como el primero, que tanto había echado de menos.

Tururururururururururururu…

Bueno, qué tal? Ya sabéis, los comentarios son bienvenidos…


End file.
